


Tearing Wings Off A Fly

by Stranded_In_The_Cosmos



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Bee has fly wings, Blood and Injury, Comforting Gabe, Cuddles, Fighting in hell, How Do I Tag, Hurt Bee, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Blood, No beta we fall like Crowley, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranded_In_The_Cosmos/pseuds/Stranded_In_The_Cosmos
Summary: Beelzebub is called into Lucifer's office about their wings, just what are they hiding, and why do they lie about them? They must fight to prove Satan wring about them having a weakness, but unfortunately, Ligur has other plans when he sees them.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Tearing Wings Off A Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by convo's with @lunarmultishine

Beelzebub was not weak in any right. They were in fact, feared for their strength. Fighting in Hell was a regular venture, and those quite good at it made it up the ranks, mostly by killing the one that had taken that rank. Beelzebub was the highest rank that a demon could be without being Lucifer. A beautiful, bloody, demonic pecking order.

But, of course, steel has its weaknesses, and so does Beelzebub.

-

They don’t want to refer to it as a weakness, but it’s nothing else.

Wings were an important part to fighting in Hell, one could be as aggressive as a demon could be and still lose their life to a soft unprotected body. And wings were just bloody damn cool in a fight.

Not once in six thousand years had a demon seen Beelzebub with their wings out. Not even in a fight, though the opposer was usually dead before they could tear at Beelzebub’s body. Most demons had come to assume that Beelzebub didn’t have them, one of the unlucky ones.

One demon who didn’t assume was dear old Satan himself.

-

“My lord, what is it you have asked me for?” Beelzebub felt a small ball of fear knot in their chest. They weren’t bowing to a common demon, and the position made the feel vulnerable.

“My prince, you’ve done well to rise the ranks, haven’t you?” Lucifer asked.

Beelzebub felt their nerves light up, there was something bad waiting for them, and not the good demon kind. Something far, far more dangerous.

“I have my lord, not one demon has touched me in any battle,” Beelzebub said.

“Mm, so why, do tell, do you hide your wings?”

Beelzebub wanted to stand, do something to hide how exposed they were.

“Answer me demon,”

“I do not have them lord,”

“Lies,” Satan spat. “Why?”

Beelzebub swallowed. “They are not made for fighting, they are merely an escape tactic,”

“So, they’re weak,” Satan said with as much vile venom as he could. “You’re weak,”

“No, sir, I just do not find them useful when I fight,” Beelzebub dug their nails into the ground.

“You know you can’t lie to me; I am the bearer of it, I created it, you cannot elude me,” Satan stood and towered over Beelzebub. “You, are lying prince,”

Beelzebub wasn’t thinking when they spoke next. “I can prove it,”

“You can now?”

Beelzebub knew they were too far in to stop now. “Yes, I-I can, name what I have to do,”

Lucifer thought a minute. “Fight with your wings out,”

Beelzebub looked up in silent and hidden fear. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, if they aren’t weak, they should fare fine in a battle,” Lucifer said, then pointedly, “Unless, you are willing to admit you were lying, of course,”

Beelzebub didn’t really have a choice. “Yes, my lord, I will battle,”

“Good, now get going, I know many demons would kill for your position, for your safety, I do hope it doesn’t come to that,”

Beelzebub almost snickered at the idea of a demon hoping. Almost.

-

Beelzebub felt like they were staring down the barrel of a gun. Ligur had bright red and orange wings, spread wide behind him, his eyes flashed bright yellow as well. It didn’t comfort Beelzebub, but Hastur watching warily in the background did. Hopefully, he would drag his husband out at the first sign of injury.

Beelzebub stared a moment longer. But they had begun to think that it was time to get this over with.

They focused, and two large housefly wings emerged from their back. They couldn’t spread as much as Ligur’s, but it didn’t really matter when every demon was taken aback by the fragile looking wings.

“So, you do have wings,” Ligur said.

“I’d rather start fighting,”

“Fair,” Ligur jumped the moment he spoke, intending to pin Beelzebub down, or at least, that’s what it looked like to Beelzebub. So, they raised a hand to where they thought he would land and sharpened it into a point.

Ligur didn’t land on the sharp hand. He swerved last-second and landed behind Beelzebub.

Before Beelzebub could register what had happened Ligur’s dark voice spoke in their ear.

“Gotcha,”

Falling was suddenly looking like a cake walk. Pain erupted down their back, and when they moved away it only increased. A deafening scream was heard, and most demons had to cover their human-ish ears.

Beelzebub spun around, and when they saw Ligur holding two ends of giant fly wings, their wings.

“Not so strong now are you?” Ligur teased, tossing the bits to the ground and crushing them with his heel.

Beelzebub didn’t know what had happened until a demon with complete fear in their eyes pushed them back. Beelzebub’s hand was wet, and sticky. They looked around and saw Ligur being carted off in Hastur’s arms. Blood and corporeal guts dripping down him.

Beelzebub went to a human flat in lower Mayfair after the blood from their hand had been cleaned. As far away from Crowley as one could be in the same city.

-

Gabriel was on the couch, half watching a show he and Beelzebub had come to moderately enjoy. Beelzebub had considered putting their wings away but had been too tired.

Gabriel looked over and practically glowed. “Bee, you’re home!” Then his face darkened. “Are you okay?” It was a stupid question; Beelzebub didn’t even look okay. But still, it allowed Beelzebub to lie.

“Hey, Lilium, I’m fine, you? I think we still have some of that wine Crowley threw at us maybe we should have some,” Beelzebub smiled slightly.

“Sit,” Gabriel said sternly. “You are not okay, look at your wings! What happened?”

Beelzebub smiled and walked into the kitchen. “Small glass or big?”

Gabriel snapped his fingers and Beelzebub appeared on the couch.

“What happened?” Gabriel asked.

“Just a fight in Hell,” Beelzebub fought not to scream, the pain was so much. “They’ll be fine, probably,”

“Probably?” Gabriel exclaimed. “That’s not acceptable. I will help how I can. You are not fine, I don’t know what happened in that fight, but I can’t let you go around with half of your wings missing,”

“Love, darling, lilium, peacock, I’m okay,” Beelzebub smiled. “Just a scratch, Luci just wanted a good fight with some wings, and I delivered, it’s okay,”

Gabriel frowned. “Can I heal your wings?”

“Not necessary, and even if it were, probably no, angel and demon,” Beelzebub grit.

“Okay, how to help?”

“You don’t need to-“ Beelzebub began to get up, but their wings brushed against the harsh couch and they let out a soft cry and sat back down.

Gabriel thought a moment, then dragged Beelzebub into his lap so they were chest-to-chest.

“Gabriel!”

“I know you like holding me, but you will have to do with being held, you’re hurting yourself letting your wings scuff against everything,” Gabriel said.

“You are terrible, I am a demon, I don’t feel pain, I don’t get held, and I don’t get hurt,” Beelzebub growled.

“Please, I know you are a very scary demon, but for me? If you won’t let someone help you, help me feel better by knowing you’re better?” Gabriel had to audacity to use puppy eyes, and Beelzebub cursed Aziraphale for teaching their angel.

“Fine, but only because you’re a fussy princess who requires my attentions and caving to your whims,” Beelzebub grumbled.

“You humble me so, my prince,” Gabriel teased a bit.

Beelzebub grumbled, but inhaled the ozone-lilac scent form Gabriel.

“What did you do today dear?” Gabriel asked.

“I got my wings broken, almost killed someone, and got cuddled by an angel, great day,”

-

Their wings were unfair disadvantages, but it couldn’t be bad, not when an angel cared about them so.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment if possible.


End file.
